


基督之死

by Greenplay



Category: The Idiot - Fyodor Dostoyevsky
Genre: Blood and Injury, Character Study, Chinese Language, M/M, Plot What Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 11:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12605684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenplay/pseuds/Greenplay
Summary: Prince Myshkin found the killer and stayed the night with him. It's not my intention to hurt Myshkin but something is meant to be.





	基督之死

公爵的心跳得很快，他觉得自己今晚肯定会发病，一定会的，也许就在下一秒，也许就在下一刻。他的额头抵住罗戈任，两人紧紧地拥抱着对方，在彼此的怀抱中发热颤抖。

罗戈任的胡言乱语终于停下来了，他不再絮絮叨叨关于纳斯塔西亚的一切，他好像终于意识到她真的死了。他们两人跪坐在地上，一同呼吸着那令人窒息的空气，尸体的味道并不强烈，可是却让人无比焦躁。罗戈任开始吻公爵的额头、他的鼻梁、他的嘴唇、他的脖子，滚烫的吐息就像地狱的烈火，一层层烧红了公爵的脸颊，他是如此需要他，在爱情死去的那一刻开始，这种需要就在罗戈任心里疯狂滋长，他的灵魂急切想要到“那里”去，可总是不得其法，他甚至想要剖开眼前的这具躯体，在那极端的痛苦中打开一道门。

他一手掰住公爵的肩膀，另一只手哆哆嗦嗦地摸到了地上的刀。刀上还残留着纳斯塔西亚的血，把刀柄弄得滑腻腻的，他几乎握不住它，就像他的心几乎承受不住折磨一样。他把刀横在自己的脖子上比划了一下，手臂无法控制地抖动着，仿佛一个抓起了新玩具的婴儿一样摇摇欲坠。

“帕尔芬……”公爵看向他手里的刀，低声道：“我在这里……我在这！”他呼唤着罗戈任的名字，伸出手捞起对方颈间垂落的十字架，这曾经是他自己的十字架，他吻了吻那带着血腥味的金属块，将罗戈任往自己身边拉，“别去那边！留在我这里……”他害怕自己一旦放手，罗戈任就会坠入跟上帝一样永恒的地狱之中，他不能让自己的朋友受这样的煎熬，他不能放任任何一个灵魂受这样的煎熬，这比他自己受苦更令人难过。

罗戈任抓住那只握着十字架的手，绝望的目光盯住的公爵的双眼。他仔细地打量了好一会，喃喃自语道：“你知道吗？你多么像那幅画！可是你宽恕不了我，宽恕不了我……”

在那一瞬间，公爵感觉到罗戈任的眼睛中闪过了一丝怜悯，就像被厚厚的帷幔挡住的尸体的气味一样，非常微弱，但无可置疑地存在，他甚至感到了欣喜……帕尔芬的心！帕尔芬的心终究会为怜悯而动！

公爵摇了摇头，热烈地吻了吻罗戈任的手，因害怕而软弱的四肢忽然间充满了力量，他再也不是一个残缺的人，“别害怕帕尔芬……也别放弃，相信我！不要相信它！”

罗戈任浑身剧烈地战栗起来，眼中的怜悯之色很快就被另一层痛苦席卷覆盖，地狱之火卷土重来，这次一定要将一切烧个精光。带血的刀钻进了公爵的衣领之间，稍稍用力就划开了一道裂口，他继续吻着公爵的脸，口中狂乱地说着：“上帝啊求你救救我……可我却要使你受苦，我要使你受最大的苦，让神的儿子堕落在凡间，让他像苦役犯一样伤痕累累，让他遭受厌恶与打击，被所有人远离……可他会宽恕我……”他狠狠地咬住牙，忽然间整张脸都扭曲了，“我诅咒你！我诅咒你！”

他的吻像哀求，他的刀像祈祷，他的十字架是誓言，他的爱是诅咒。

公爵没有反抗，他根本想不到要反抗，他的心还在为帕尔芬而喜悦，他甚至愿意献出整个的生命，只求那道怜悯的光再一次照亮罗戈任黑色的眼睛。他只希望在这一切结束之前自己还能保持清醒，他不能在这里发病，他不能丢下对方一个人，那会毁了一切！

罗戈任的刀子已经将他作为人的外壳完全肢解，一件衣服也不剩下了，他们终于坦诚相见。

“对不起，对不起……”杀人凶手喃喃道，他的忏悔开始地非常激烈，仿佛雷雨夜中的闪电扑向教堂的尖顶，他找到了公爵的左手，把刀子朝掌心扎了进去。

公爵痛苦地大喊了一声，随即狠狠地咬住嘴唇，阻止自己再次叫出来，他疼得眼前白光一闪，甚至有短暂的一瞬间失去了意识，可是肌肉的痉挛让他醒了过来。他紧紧地握住那枚小小的十字架，想在它身上汲取力量，然而很快右手也被罗戈任掰开了，那个人好像打定主意要把无尽的痛苦钉进公爵的身体里，仿照着基督受难的形象，要将他的手脚依次钉上十字架。

右手也被利刃刺穿了。公爵大口地喘着气，他需要空气，可是每一口呼吸都让人疼得难以忍受，刚刚因欣喜而积蓄起来的力气很快就被消耗殆尽，他开始感到眩晕，视线中罗戈任的脸模糊不清，这比四面围拢而来的黑暗更加让人恐惧，他轻轻地呻吟着，呼唤对方的名字，他感觉到有泪水滴落在自己的脸上：

“帕尔芬……不要难过，我不……不会疼的，啊啊啊——！”

挂在公爵脖子上的罗戈任的十字架被原主人一把扯了下来，同他自己的十字架扔到了一边。他们两人的信物，他们与上帝的信物就这样滚落到了茫无边际的黑暗中。

公爵开始哭泣，他的双手疼得无法动弹，身体也只能无力地发抖，只有眼泪自由地从眼眶中滑落，与罗戈任的泪水汇合在一起。

他感觉自己快要死了，被最亲爱的朋友折磨至死，可是这比起罗戈任身上背负的罪孽又算得了什么呢？他能承受，他能承受这一切，帕尔芬要怎样对待他都没关系，他并不是第一个被钉上十字架的不是吗？

像是感应到公爵内心的呼唤似的，罗戈任再次亲吻了他。这与纳斯塔西亚的感觉完全不一样，她的嘴唇丰润而饱满，有着诱人堕落的苹果的颜色，而公爵的嘴唇却是干涸的，如同绝望开裂的沙漠，可罗戈任知道那底下有甘泉，有解救一切的希望。

他像亲吻大地一样亲吻他。他知道自己必须与公爵融为一体，进入对方的身体，也进入对方的心。

公爵难受地动了动腰，罗戈任给他身体带来的反应让他全然不知所措，他从未经历过这种事，可他仍然愿意把自己交给需要他的人，这是早就决定了的。

罗戈任的动作称得上是温柔的，不像他刺穿公爵双手时那么粗暴，他是那么的小心翼翼，因为那条通往救赎的路又细又窄，他必须慢慢地走，走完这条路后，他俩就再也不相见，再也不相见了！是的，他们早该告别了，从第一次见面，到每一个想杀死对方的瞬间……多么疯狂啊，他要在痛苦中寻求拯救，在黑暗中咀嚼光明，在完全的融合中经历永久的别离……他念着公爵的名字，轻轻地爱抚着对方的脸，依依不舍地吻那人唇上的微笑。

是的，公爵在微笑，为那阴沉天空中蓄势已久的乌云而微笑，为终将降临的滂沱大雨而微笑。他的血浸湿了地板，荒漠中涌出了无尽的甘泉，绿洲从世界的各个角落盛开，人间天国的第一缕光终于照进了罗戈任的眼中。

  

第二天他们终于被发现的时候，人们甚至不知道凶手是一个人还是两个人，也不知道被害者是一个人还是两个人。

罗戈任发着烧陷入昏迷，手中正紧紧攥着一把小刀，刀尖上的血液已经凝固，在昏暗的灯下显出骇人的紫黑色来。公爵的状况非常可怕，他浑身赤裸着，衣服被刀子割开，散落在地上，更可怕的是他的双手和双脚都被刺穿了，手心和脚掌上的血洞还在缓缓地冒着血，他的左胸下还有一道伤口，看起来有点像十字架的形状。公爵整个人奄奄一息，脸色苍白如纸，眼看就要失血过多活不成了。

“天啊，是谁干出这么残忍的事呀！”女房东惊呼一声，急忙转过脸。可是那血腥的画面中有种奇异的东西，让她捂住嘴回过头，她不知道该怎样形容那一刻自己心里的感受，她一点也不觉得恐怖，反而跪了下来，眼中不自觉地涌出泪水，祈祷道：

“求上帝宽恕。”

**Author's Note:**

> 注1：老陀多少是相信苦难造就圣人的（只有为他人而受苦的人有资格宽恕），本篇的灵感来自原作结尾的那一段拉灯描写，以及老陀非常喜欢的那幅死去基督的画，画上的基督伤痕累累，是经历了酷刑之后的样子，文中公爵身体上遭受的痛苦也是模仿这个，剥夺一切社会意义上的躯壳（衣服），还有可以凭依的token（十字架），逼他神性觉醒。因为公爵式的基督并不是一个平白无故就能发电的形象，他的神性具有应激性，越是折磨，越是发光，罗戈任需要的，就是这道光。
> 
> 注2：罗戈任对公爵是否有过怜悯之心？我认为是有的，即使粗人如他，在公爵的影响之下，也能拥有神性的思维。但我觉得原作的最后他也并没有被拯救，此人已毁，即使是公爵也毫无办法，这篇里其实是改了结局的。
> 
> 注3：公爵左胸下的那道伤口，跟纳斯塔西亚的致命伤在同一个位置。


End file.
